nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Fumetsu Vs Shizuka-12-14-2014
Participants Fumetsu Kaguya Shizuka Yuki Title: Fumetsu Vs Shizuka - 12-14-2014 AuroraTediDahylen: *Shizuka pulls the blanket over her head grumbling in aggravation from the bright morning sun shining in her face. She sits up in bed and lets out a soft sigh as she gets up out of bed and looks at the clock on the wall realizing if she didn't hurry she would be late with a spar with another genin, one who she had never met before. She hops out of bed tiptoeing around the room collecting her clothes from the closet so not to wake her twin sister, who was still fast asleep. She quietly tiptoed into the bathroom that was across the hall and shut the door. looking in the mirror she made a disgusted face at how her hair looked like a birds nest. She fixed it immediately pulling part of her long black hair into a side pony tail before putting her headband of the village of the rain on her forehead. She wraps white bandages around her breasts and pulls on her black jacket that has no sleeves. she pulls out her scarf wrapping it around her neck. She pulls on her baggy black capris, they started at her waist and stopped right at where the lower part of her leg was. there were about 6 pockets on her capris that held her 12 sebon,10 makibish, and 5 kunai, stapped to her butt was a pouch with 2 more pockets that held her 2 shurikens 2 paper bombs and 2 smoke bombs. She runs down the steps and grabs an apple out of the bowl in the middle of the counter biting down on it kepping it in her mouth as she sat down and put on her boots. She pulls the apple out of her mouth and takes a bite before running out the door, waving to her mother who was in the kitchen cooking her sister and fathers breakfast. She jumps on a couple of crates onto the roof running across them jumping from one building to the next. She headed straight for the training grounds, where she was hoping the other genin was so they could start there spar right away. She wondered how good this other genin was and decided not to think about it in order not to psyche herself out. She reaches the training ground and stood still, finishing off her apple and dropping it into the trashcan below startling a women with the sound. she jumps from the building onto the wall and then the tree next to the small fountain. She put her foot onto the back of the tree as well as her back with her hands folded across her chest, her other leg holding her steady as she closed her eyes waiting.* Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq:-New day for Kaguya Fumetsu, the one young teen with white long hair and turquoise eyes. He got up from his bed and rubbed his eyes- "I have a spar to do now... shouldn't have stayed half of the night up though..."- He went to get dressed with a black T-shirt and black baggy pants for easier movement, he got his skeletal gloves on as well and some sneakers so that he could be flexible like he always liked to be. He got his ninja tools which included: five kunai and four shuriken in a pouch on his right side and three smoke bombs with two flash bombs in a pouch strapped on his left side. He took his armband and wrapped it on his right upper arm and gently opened the window before getting outside and closing it. He took a deep breath looking at the scenery around him and feeling the air of rain that was flowing inside his lungs. He started with a jump on top of the rooftop next to him and started jumping towards the training grounds where he was probably waited. Fumetsu did not like to keep people waiting and he was probably going to be the one who was going to wait but since he stood almost all night up he just got too tired of getting up early. As he got closer he thought about his last spar which was with the one called Ban Nara. He got away with a few cuts, bruises and burns from that but he wants to fight Ban again sometime though needed to get stronger so that he wouldn't get outsmarted again. After that the memories came back from the first spar he had: Fumetsu, an unknown boy who he did not got the name of, Yamanaka Akatori who was a chunnin versus the one who was actually the Amekage and one who seemed to be from the ANBU. He smiled slightly and got the training grounds in his field of view he noticed a young girl standing against a tree. Fumetsu jumped onto the tree silently watching her before jumping in front of her her back turned to her. He looked over his shoulder at her-" Hi, I'm Fumetsu and you will be fighting me."- He fully turned around his front facing her before he did backflips making a medium distance of like 15 yards between them. He took his normal pose which was just him staying straight and watched her wondering what she'll do.- "Start." AuroraTediDahylen: *Shizuka opens her eyes before the boy even arrived already hearing him entering the training area. she slowly opened her eyes and lets out a small sigh as she watched him jump onto the branch of the same tree she was on, her body not moving a bit as her back stays pressed up against the back of the tree. As he introduces himself as Fumetsu she nods her head once before speaking for the first time.* " The names Shizuka and thats good to know. I hope your ready for a fight." *she said full of confidence and excitement because of the fact she got to fight with someone other then her twin sister. Her blue eye watched him talk to her over his shoulder before he backflips off the tree, the branch shaking a bit making her feet look like they were glued to the tree as she stood still. she looked up looking at where he landed about 15 yards away tilting her head in curiosity. she had never fought someone who put that much distance between them. She stands up straight on the tree and goes to the middle of the branch jumping down not really wanting to impress him and over confident either one of them. She lands on the ground on her feet one of her legs bent down onto the ground before she stants up straight. she pulls out kunai and sticks her finger into the middle of the ring swinging the kunai around stopping it at the point where the blade is pointed outward. she heard him say start and tilted her head her black hair blowing behind her as a small breeze carried rain drops in front of her face. as she ran at a high speed towards him her other hand near her side.* Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq:-Seeing here getting armed and coming at him at high speeds her took a kunai from his right pouch holding it inward with his right hand. He moved one leg behind him that being the left le as his right side of the body was showed more his kunai was pointed towards her. He looked up at the sky and in one quick movement he was running towards her at the same speed she was his kunai being now pointed inwards again. As he was close to her he quickly jumped down with his legs first, his speed making him slide on the wet grass. His kunai was quickly pointed outward before he sent a swing towards her right leg as he was sliding to her right. If the kunai was going to make contact with her leg, he sent the hit towards her knee zone, which would probably make her fall and make her fall pretty badly because of the speed she was using, he would just continue to slide before he would jump up on his feet regaining his balance and turning around to face the girl.- AuroraTediDahylen: *Shizuka smirks a bit watching him run at her at high speeds as the distance between them close more and more until they were just mere seconds away from each other. With her kunai still in her left hand she raises her hands up in front of her chest performing the hand seals Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog , and Snake. A poof of smoke appears as a log takes her place a paper bomb attached to it that was to explode in five seconds after contact with the log. Watching him strike the tree log in her place she comes running up behind him expecting the paper bomb to push him back towards her as she reaches her right hand into her pocket of her capris pulling out 4 senbons placing them between her fingers putting them near her chin before jumping in the air and slinging them at the place she knows the paper bomb will push him.* Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq:-Noticing that he didn't hit what he wanted because in place of the target a log appeared with a paper bomb atached to it wich made Fumetsu's eyes widen a bit. "... Another one that wants to hurt the other.." He thought to himself remembering Ban Nara who tried to make Fumetsu stab himself in the eye and tried to blow a bomb in his face. As he was sliding upon seeing the explosive he jumped up to his feet and away from the log jumping in the same direction where he was originally sliding to. In air he turned around and covered his face with his arms so that dirt won't get in his eyes. He gently landed on his feet as he spotted the girl at a medium distance in front of him. She jumped in air and threw what it looked like senbons but none hit Fumetsu. The white haired boy then ran towards his opponent with his kunai in his hand getting there before she landed. He pointed his kunai at her while he was running at high speeds. If the plan was working his kunai would dig into her shoulder wich would cause massive amounts of pain and would probably take away the ability of using that arm in the spar which was her left shoulder. It would also cause severe bleeding but nothing permanent as Fumetsu never really wanted to hurt anyone but since the girl was using bombs this spar wasn't going to be one without bleeding like he thought it would. He normally uses taijutsu because that is his way of fighting but sometimes he needed to do more than that. Seeing her take a paper tag in her hands and putting chakra in it he quickly did a backflip getting away from her, he looked at her to see what she would do but in the next second the paper tag exploded leaving a cloud of smoke as he saw blood and body parts come out of it. His eyes widen in shock as he went closer trembling, as the smoke disappeard there was a blood pool along with more parts and guts everywhere, he feel down on his knees staring at the gruesome image as his head started to hurt, like a preasure forming in his head. A lot of images start to flash through his head as he saw his parents dead, he knew it was them as he remembered, his clan, his village, his parents all dead along with many more people. He stared blankly at the blood pool as those images repeated themselves again and again like it was some kind of genjutsu.- End Results: Shizuka Yuki killed herself accidentally with an explosive tag/ Fumetsu remembered something about his past.